


Showtime

by wackfics4



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, No Smut, Suicide, sorry chicadees
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackfics4/pseuds/wackfics4
Summary: 3 broken people. 2 with some history. 1 bender that changes their lives.Inspired by Triple H’s music video 365 FRESH.





	1. “Aw chips!”

“shit,” Hui whispered under his breath as he ran through the unsecured streets of the Juntos ghetto. The sun beat down on him as he dashed weaving in and out of stores.

How could this happen? 

He thought back when he was first initiated into the Club. 

Not short, but not particularly tall, his eyes hopeless and dreams laid to waste.They found him. Took him in. Gave him a new life. High school is a real confidence killer, and that made him an easy choice for the Club.  
A dead end was coming up.

“DAMN IT!” 

Club members had him blocked off on each side.

“You idiot,” a man with dreads sneered,  
“You gambled away 40% of the gang’s earnings! How’d you even manage to get close to that money?”

“I dunno,” Hui pouted.

Brass knuckles were being put on. Wrists were being cracked. Suddenly punches started landing all over his body. 

“Ah,” he exclaimed as one landed on his ribs and the other on his pretty face. 

“Your boss was pretty fond of me though, that might have something to do with it,” Hui mused. 

“You-“ a gangster gasped and began to strike the man more.

“Y’know what forget about him,” the man in dreads said plainly, “He’s a nobody anyway-where’s the bastard gonna go now?”.

The haggle of gangsters laughed as they left the alley and a beaten Hui gasping on the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it’s good :P  
Chapter title inspired by Hui’s trying to list 6(?) types of chips in an idol show during Shine promotion.


	2. This place is full of the things you like

Hui laughed bitterly through his bloodied mouth. 

What the hell am I gonna do now?

He breathed heavily as he got up and walked weakly to his meager apartment.  
He rinsed some water in his face and dug through his first aid kit to dress some of his wounds.  
Hui glanced at himself through the mirror.  
I could look worse, he thought. 

Suddenly his hands rushed to his pockets.  
He still had some cash on him.

“Fuck it, let’s go to the bar,” he shrugged to himself.

The neon lighting of the joint was almost offensively bright, and judging by his uncoordinated movement the lad had had 10 too many shots. But hey, what’s the worst that could happen?

Suddenly he was in the car. His klepto ass could barely recall, tricking those girls into thinking he was a sleaze and smoothly taking their keys. That’s one thing the Ub made sure he had straight: Never give someone enough time to become suspicious.  
Hui had missed the rush that came with pick-pocketing. The wind in his face when he left suckers wondering where the wallets went.

I have to get to Seoul. I got a little money on me, maybe I can start over.

His brown-green eyes almost lit up.  
Whatever happens can’t be any crazier than the gang life.

Upon seeing the outline of a woman, Hui slams his breaks to stop.

“The fuck?!” 

Upon looking up his pupils dilated at the sight of a frazzled looking red headed woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna post the update last night but I was out of it. Anyways. I hope I can improve as I go and find a stage that works for me. Three is going to take a while to be done. It’s almost finished but I want to get a good pace going and make sure the story has continuity.


	3. “Change the color that’s the same everyday”

Shit. What did I do?! What the fuck did I do?!

Her bloodied hands shook. Her eyes brimmed with tears. She dared not to look at the body sprawled out on the floor in front of her. 

That’s a lot of blood.

She risked a glance at the limp man. Hyuna had moved into this admittedly shady town and had worked at this barbershop for less than a year. She so desperately wanted a fresh start. This seems to have put a wrench in her plan.

As the ginger softly cried, she imagined the cops taking her in. She’d be on the news: “Barbershop maven murders family man after luring him in after hours with her feminine wiles!”  
She knows they wouldn’t be on her side. 

I told the bastard we closed early on Thursdays! 

She hated the way he acted like wealth was a personality trait. She remembers the day she found out he was married. 

“Damn, doll,” he breathed as she removed the cutting cloak from his person.  
He admired his clean shave in the mirror. He wasn’t ugly, it’s just that sleazy aura that wasted his sharp jaw and otherwise attractive features. 

“That’s a clean shave.” His eyes raced up and down her body through the mirror. 

He always came for his shave on Thursday afternoons. Since Hyuna had the last shift that day she’d always have to deal with him.

She laughed uncomfortably as she always did.

“How much do I owe you?,” he said eyes filled with hunger.

“That’ll be....$15,” she stated trying to play along. 

As he took out his wallet something fell out. Hyuna walked across and noticed it was a photograph. The customer had his arms lightly around a serene looking woman. In the woman’s arms were a young girl. She quickly picked up and passed the photo back to him. He silently gave her the money. 

“When do you get off of work?”

She quickly came up with a lie “ahaha Actually, one of my girlfriends is stopping by later to touch up her color” She hoped he’d buy it. 

“Well...that’s unfortunate,” he said as he walked towards her, “I’ll see you around, Red,” he licked his lips and just like that, he was gone again. 

This week unfortunately, she not only had the late shift, but her client before him was so late he could weasel himself in after dark. 

“We close early tonight, I’m sorry,” she tried to close the conversation.

“Just a quick shave, baby,” he asked again. “Ain’t the customer always right?!” 

She didn’t like it when he raised his voice. 

“Alright, just a quick shave,” her voice shaking. 

She prepped him with a smock as usual and spread the shaving cream on his face. She didn’t mean to rush but she wanted him out of there.

Hyuna reaches for the razor, palms sweating. She gripped it and reached over her client. 

A hand trailed up her left thigh.

~

What am I gonna do?! What am I gonna do?! 

No...no no no no. I can fix this. I can.

She hurriedly took a towel and wiped at the floor. Bile rose in her throat. 

I have to get the fuck out of here.

She stumbled out of the barbershop. She wasn’t quite sure where she was going, she just had to move, to do anything to distract from her from what she’d done.

“The fuck?!” 

She looked up, quite literally like a deer in headlights. She was too out of it to curse.  
As she snapped out of it, Hyuna eyed the strawberry blonde man driving the navy car.

Hui eyed Hyuna in return. He couldn’t help but admire her teal eyes and defined lips. I have a thing for Cupid’s bows, I suppose. He swallowed. 

“Miss?”

She couldn’t speak.

“...okay...you wanna hop in? I could take you home?”

Despite his defensive demeanor he seemed....nice. She could tell he had a kind face despite those bruises he had. She wondered about whatever shit he must’ve gotten into today. So she got into passenger seat.

Hui glanced at her as she got into the passenger’s seat, his eyes stopped at her bloodied hands. 

I guess she’s not going home.

“Where exactly do you want to go miss...,” he hesitated not knowing what to call her.

“Hyuna,” she said barely above a whisper.

“I’m Hui,” he said calmly. He gripped the wheel. As the engine started, they both took a deep breath. 

He passed a handkerchief to her. She quickly wiped her hands almost breaking skin. 

“Well...nice to meet you,” he said awkwardly. She almost smiled. 

And they drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers, sorry for being a pain but my semester is finally over. Happy Juneteenth to fellow Black Americans. Anyways, I want to get this fic done this summer so I can prove to myself that I’m not that bad a writer. I also felt I could possibly bring something different to a 365 Fresh fic. Any feedback or advice from seasoned writers would be appreciated. I will periodically watch the mv to maintain continuity while adding my own touch. Since we’re on vacay on COVID-19 shut everything down there shouldn’t be too much in the way of completing this. 
> 
> Completely unrelated but did anyone see the Allure photo shoot Hyuna and Dawn did? They looked so mf GOOD. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys beat with me and enjoy. I started the next chapter so I hopefully won’t keep you hanging. 
> 
> Thanks, k.


	4. “Your sleeping sixth sense, has awakened because of me”

I’m screwed.  
He had spent the last of his money on weed. 

I mean it was the good shit.  
He laughed at himself 

Hyojong didn’t mean to be a fuck up. He was actually making honor roll his junior year of high .....but something happened and he kinda fell off. 

When your Mom looks at you like you’re breaking her heart, your Dad pretends you don’t exist to live, and all your friends are gone it’s kinda hard to 

That doesn’t matter though; it’s the past after all. 

But something in him....was empty...some days he just wanted to die. He laughed bitterly to himself 

He could hardly remember the times when he was happy.

Tonight’s the night then, he thought.  
He wondered when the hell he even wandered out of his raggedy ass apartment. It wasn’t until he was half way down the block that he realized he left. The green button up he was wearing waved in the wind. 

Headlights appeared in his vision to the side.  
Well...here goes nothing, he thought as he walked towards it. 

Hui noticed a figure appeared close to his windshield out of nowhere.

“Shit!” he shouted as he slammed his breaks. He gasped in panic. Hyuna was a bit shaken up too. 

Hui left his car with a quickness. Hyuna followed him out sensing his frustration.  
“Dude, what the fuck?!” he yelled at a fallen Dawn.  
Hui grabbed his collar. Hyojong laughed.  
The redhead was surprised at how high the sound was. 

“Hyojong, what the fuck I could’ve killed you,” Hui shouted his voice shaking.  
“What do you care?” , Hyo replied.  
Hui’s face reddened as he started  
punching him. And through all of this, Hyo kept laughing. 

“That’s enough!”, Hyuna interjected trying to pry Hui off of Dawn. He pushed her off of him and pummeled Dawn about two more times. He turned away from both of them trying to collect himself. Hyo got up and stumbled down the road. 

“What the fuck was that,Hui?” Hyuna shouted at him. He merely looked up at her in response with a bitter expression. He stood up straight and Hyuna tried to read his expression.

Soon enough all three of them were in the car.  
“I assume we’re not going home.” Hui said. No one replied to that dumb ass question, instead they both met his eyes through the front mirror. 

“Okay,” he said trying to fill the silence, but suddenly his voice filled with resolve  
“let’s blow this town.”

And they drove through the night. 

Hui raked his hand through his strawberry blonde hair, perplexed.  
What’s the plan? What are we going to do? 

As day started to break Hui grew tired. He drove through some side streets and came to a basically abandoned route.  
He pulled off the road and parked in some grass. He looked behind him and saw both the redhead and the blonde fast asleep. They were leaning on one another. He was angered by how endearing he found it. He sighed as he picked up his leather jacket at his feet. He softly placed it over the pair in the back row.  
I just don’t want anyone dying on me, he rationalized it. 

He took some rest for a while.

Soon enough, he woke up and resumed his drive.  
Where the fuck are we even going? he thought.  
Some hours after the sunrise, Hyuna and Dawn stirred awake.  
They blushed at their close cuddling position. Hui rolled his eyes. He prayed he wouldn’t run out of gas with the two.  
Fortunately there was a gas station a short distance away. Oh thank God, he thought.  
He pulled in.  
“Let’s take a break at this rest stop.” 

The trio exited the car and stretched their tired muscles. 

“What’s the plan for today?”

“What is this a fuckin’ summer camp?,” Hyo sneered. 

“I just think that we should have a plan, stupid. Since we’re not heading home,” Hui said plainly.

“What being gangster had its drawbacks and now little Hui wishes he had picked a different path?,” Hyo said with acid in his tone. 

“Yes actually,” Hui replied looking downcast. 

“Gang?,” Hyuna said in disbelief. 

Hui only sighs in response. He pats his pockets and retrieves a 10,000 won bill.  
“This should be enough to fill the tank,” he states.  
“I have to use the bathroom,” Hyuna says not quite here. She jets off to the restroom.  
The two men share a look.  
Hyuna slams the door behind her and turns the sink on.  
She scratches her hands with soap and boiling water. Her fingers comb through her fiery locks as she stares at her reflection, breathing fast. 

She walks out of the bathroom and back to car.

“Where’d you get the wheels?” Hyo questions dryly.

“Umm....y’know,” Hui tried to lie, but Dawnie saw right through it.

“I stole it”  
Hyuna sighed once more. Who the hell even are these tools? And why do I think they’re so cute ?, she thought to herself. She played with her hair and met eyes with the two boys.

The boys both swallowed.  
Hui broke eye contact with Hyuna to check the trunk of the car. As he lifted the trunk his jaw dropped.

“Holy shit”  
Hyo and Hyuna rushed to see. 

Hui looked at Hyuna then Hyojong and stifled his laughter.  
The was a bag owerflowing with stacks of 50,000 won bills.  
“Thrift store?” Hyuna asked.  
Hyojong wondered how much weed he could buy with the money.  
“Yeah, and then let’s get fucked up,” Hui advised.  
He slammed the trunk shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep cutting it off right when it gets good. I just wanted to at least update one more time this month. I really want to finish this before school starts up again. I hope you guys and your families are safe. I know this is a crazy time so be kind to yourselves and everything. 
> 
> Anyways, a couple weeks ago I watched this Taiwanese drama called three will be free and it was fantastic. Stan twitter was talking about how much they miss triple h (when they don’t care about Hui, Pentagon and Dawn’s solo endeavors at all) and some account recommended this drama saying it gave the same vibe. And boy were they right! The plot was and acting were fantastic and I definitely saw the parallels with the polyamory and being on the run. I really recommend it to you all. I’m going to try and be stricter during my free time this weekend so I can knock out these next few chapters. I have loads of ideas for illustrating how as the characters grow closer the days start to go by faster as they are happy together. I also can’t wait to unveil Hui and Dawn’s history in my version of this AU. 
> 
> See you guys soon~  
-wackfics4


End file.
